


If You Can't Say Anything Nice...

by RosieTheRo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dom/sub, Humor, M/M, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRo/pseuds/RosieTheRo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America can't understand Lithuanian, Lithuania uses this to make things a bit easier for himself, and Poland is amused by it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Say Anything Nice...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea I had about America wanting to be verbally abused as part of a dom/sub scenario and Lithuania being unable to do so and improvising a solution.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of actual sex and America only appearing for real near the end unu

“Oh yeah, you spent last night in America’s room didn’t you?”

Lithuania grimaced into his coffee; he’d been anticipating that question since Poland sat down next to him.

“Yes,” he answered honestly, already trying to think up an answer for the next question he knew was coming. “I did.”

Poland seemed oblivious to his mild distress. “Sooo, how was it?” he asked in a tone that implied he had a pretty damn good idea of how “it” was and just wanted the juicy details. Unfortunately, Lithuania would have to disappoint him today.

He stared into space for a moment, trying to figure out the right way to phrase his answer, before deciding on one word.

“Weird.”

Poland’s saucy grin slipped a little, taken aback, and he raised an eyebrow. “Weird?”

“It wasn’t anything bad,” Lithuania explained. “Well, not _too_ bad, but it was… weird.”

“You gonna tell me what that means exactly?” Poland asked.

Lithuania placed his drink down and scanned the café; it was early, but not too early that people weren’t already lining up for coffee in their way to work. Still, the line was moving fast and the patrons were either in too much of a rush or too tired to pay any attention to the two of them tucked away in a corner near the back. He looked back at Poland.

“He asked me to try something new last night,” he started, and Poland started grinning again.

“Oooh, what was it?”

“He, uh, he wanted me to yell at him, in my own language,” Lithuania admitted.

“Really?” Poland asked. “He’s into that stuff?”

“Apparently,” Lithuania said, reaching for his coffee again. It was too early to be discussing this.

“Did you do it?” Poland pressed.

“I tried,” Lithuania said, and frowned. “I really didn’t like it.”

“Yeah, you’re not very good at being mean.”

A pause.

“Did you go through with it though?”

Lithuania took a large gulp from his mug before answering.

“Sort of… I started off doing exactly what he said…”

Lithuania could handle rough sex. A bit of a masochist himself, he would gladly be on the receiving end of some mild violence in bed, and was happy to dish it back out when America wanted to switch things up.

The verbal abuse however, the insults and taunts and words specifically said to hit America right where it hurt, was something he’d been distressed over from the start.

“I started off calling him names. ‘Whore’ and ‘slut’ and things like that.” Even just talking about it made him squirm uncomfortably

Even if he couldn’t understand exactly what was being said to him, America _had_ been enjoying it. Lithuania had seen the excitement in his bright eyes even as he kneeled in submission and agreed thoughtlessly to every insult thrown at him.

“But you weren’t?”

Lithuania nodded, staring down at his coffee.

“Maybe I should have safe-worded or something, but…” he trailed off and shook his head. “I don’t know, he seemed like he really needed it, I didn’t want to just leave him hanging like that.”

“What’d you do?”

“Well… he’s been trying to learn Lithuanian but he can still barely understand it, so… I just started saying different things.”

“Like what?”

Lithuania took another long pause to drink his coffee. It was too sweet, he should’ve asked for less sugar.

“I started complimenting him, using the same tone I did to insult him. Not even on how he was doing in the scenario, just… things I like about him.”

And he felt a little bad for fooling America like that, because he _had_ fooled America, completely. He’d stayed submissive yet eager for the whole evening, entirely unaware of what Lithuania was actually saying to him. America had no idea that while Lithuania was roughly gripping his hair and forcing his mouth further down on his cock, he was not calling him fat pig but was rather praising his harmonica-playing skills in the angriest voice he could muster.

Lithuania was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud snort and turned to find Poland covering his mouth with a hand as his face turned pink.

“Don’t laugh!” Lithuania said indignantly, which only made Poland chuckle harder.

“Oh-oh my _god,_ Liet!” the blond wheezed. “You’re too adorable sometimes!”

Lithuania turned back to his near-empty mug with a sullen look, the tips of his ears turning red. “It’s not _that_ funny.”

“I’m sorry,” Poland gasped, wiping at one eye. “Ohmygod, I’m so sorry Liet.”

He didn’t seem sorry, Lithuania thought, finishing his drink while Poland calmed down, only to dissolve back into snickers again when their eyes met.

“Are you finished now?” he asked dryly once it looked like Poland had finally stopped for good.

“Yeah, I’m done,” Poland said, still catching his breath. “I’m so, _so_ sorry,” he said again, sounding more genuine this time, and Lithuania felt his irritation ebb a bit.

The door to the café opened and, speak of the devil, America wandered in, catching sight of them and approaching their table. Poland bit his lip and tried not to smile too much.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he said, looping an arm over Lithuania’s shoulders and leaving a quick kiss on the top of his head. “Hey, Poland.”

“Hi,” Poland squeaked in response, trying to hide the hysterical grin that was trying to threatening to crack open his face again. Lithuania gave him a warning look and the blond busied himself with his frappucino.

“Sorry I can’t stay long,” America said, apparently not noticing anything was amiss. “I’m meeting Germany at a restaurant down the road and I just wanted to stop by and say hi.”

“Alright, did you still want to meet up for lunch?” Lithuania asked.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” America responded, and then leaned in to kiss Lithuania on the mouth this time.

“And, I just wanted to say,” he added while their faces were still close, his voice hushed and maybe a little embarrassed. “Thanks again for last night. You really don’t know how badly I needed that.”

Lithuania felt his cheeks heat up and stuttered a little. “Oh, ah, it’s no trouble really. You’re welcome.”

This was too much for Poland apparently, who broke completely and buried his face in his arms, shrieking with laughter. America looked up, puzzled, and Lithuania’s face burned.

“You know, I needed to talk with Germany about something too,” he said briskly. “I’ll go with you.”

He stood and tugged America, still confused, out of the café, leaving a hysterical Poland behind to collect himself.


End file.
